Got The Life
by supersaiyan2mvegeta
Summary: Daisuke gets stood up on a date. He meets someone at the club he didn't expect to. Fluffy Daikeru/TakeDai. PG-13 for some language.


Got The Life  
By: Michael Weiss  
Song by: KoRn  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Digimon, nor do I own the lyrics to Got The Life. Domo.  
  
~~~~  
  
//Hate, something, some time, someway,  
Something kicked off the floor for me//  
  
Daisuke sat uncomfortably in a stiff, wooden chair. Readjusting his sitting position for   
the twelfth time this evening. The room was alive. Lights flashed about, igniting   
something in an instant of yellow, purple, or pink, and then drowning it in shadow. The   
dance floor bounced and swayed like a single living creature, filled to overflowing with   
happy dance couples. Daisuke sat at a secluded table, scratched and marred from   
hundreds of other customers and feebly lit with a single candle. Glancing away from the   
dance floor, he stared intently at the candle, flinching angrily with every passing of   
colored flashes against the side of his face. Readjusting his seating position yet again,   
Daisuke's expression got angrier and angrier, until he was scowling at his distorted   
reflection in the candle's glass prison. He had the sudden urge to hurl the candle as hard   
as possible straight at the dance floor.  
  
'Stood up again…' Daisuke thought angrily as he brushed a tendril of dark burgundy hair   
out of his eyes and tried to pin it behind his ear, but failed. Too long to be out of the way,   
but too short to be put out of the way, Daisuke glared at it with annoyance before   
attempting to blow it away from his face with a quick exhale, but again failed.   
Pretending that this had actually worked, Daisuke simply ignored it and went back to his   
mulling. 'I can't believe this. I'm not that unattractive…" Pushing the same lock of hair   
away again and actually succeeding in getting it out of his eyes, Daisuke sat up straight   
and attempted to get comfortable yet again. 'It's them not me…Isn't it? Isn't it?"  
  
"Damnit, it's not fair!" Daisuke slammed his fist down on the table angrily, making the   
candle's protective shell rattle around slightly, and sent the flame flickering madly.   
Daisuke checked himself a little too late, embarrassed of the stares he might get from his   
outburst, but found he was quite alone, ignored by happy couples that were dancing their   
lives away. Daisuke slumped forward, resting his head on the tabletop. He sighted   
heavily.  
  
//Something inside I'll never ever follow  
So… give… me… some… thing… that… is… for… real//  
  
Idly rolling a beer bottle-cap back and forth along the table with his index finger, Daisuke   
didn't notice the young man enter the dance club, nor did he see him approach his table.   
The first notice he got of the young man was when he pulled the chair opposite him out   
from the table and sat down.  
  
"Hello, Daisuke." Surprised by both the chair being dragged out as well as the voice,   
Daisuke sat up with a start, sending the tendril of hair over his eye again.  
  
"Ta…Takeru?"  
  
//I'll never ever follow//  
  
After blinking a couple times at his old friend, Daisuke brushed the single bang away   
from his face again and leaned back into his chair as comfortably as possible.  
  
"So, what's Mr. Popular doing at a club like this," Daisuke looked around, mockingly   
looking for someone else who had arrived with Takeru. Finding no one, he made a fake   
gasp, "And dateless as well!?"  
  
"And what is the almighty stud Daisuke doing here about to pass out on a table?" Takeru   
raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You're just saying that because you're jealous of my charms!" Daisuke grinned at his   
friend. It had been a while since they had last met, but Takeru looked the same as he did   
before. Sandy-blonde hair spilled over his head, no longer concealed by a hat. Strong   
cheekbones accentuated his face, and he had the most glorious build ever. Well, in   
Daisuke's opinion at least. His most exquisite features were his eyes, though. Beautiful   
blue orbs that sparkled with amusement and happiness in any light. 'How long have I   
been attracted to Takeru? I don't even remember…God, his eyes are so beautiful…'  
  
//Get your boogie on//  
  
Daisuke fazed back into reality as his old friend blinked questioningly at him. Realizing   
he was staring, the burgundy-haired boy looked away quickly at the dance floor.  
  
"Look at them. Stupid happy couples. They're just getting set up for heart break…"   
Daisuke drummed his fingers idly on the table.  
  
"If you say so, Dai." Takeru sighed and leaned back into the chair, running a hand   
through his thick mane. "So what are you doing here, anyway?"  
  
"I could ask the same of you." Daisuke eyed Takeru curiously, "if you must know, I had   
a date."  
  
"She left already? Damn, Dai-kun, you must really behave horribly around women…"   
Takeru smirked ruefully at his companion.  
  
"Hah-fucking-hah. She never showed up. So why are you here, Takeru?" Daisuke   
looked at Takeru expectantly.  
  
"err…."  
  
//Hate, something, somewhere each day  
Feeling without forgiveness  
What? This shit inside  
How anyone would follow//  
  
Watching Takeru squirm and blush made Daisuke's heart flutter. He wasn't sure when it   
was, why it was, nor what caused him to fall in love with Takeru, but the fact was he had.   
It hadn't been a major concern for him, he had previously established himself as being   
bisexual. But he was still surprised. Here he was, Takeru's rival for Hikari. It didn't   
help the fact that Daisuke had gotten over Hikari rather quickly and only pretend to like   
her for a long while afterwards to get Takeru's attention.  
  
"You can tell me why you're here." Daisuke leaned in to listen.  
  
"Come on, Daisuke, I'm allowed to be here just to be here. I just feel like dancing."   
Takeru offered a weak, blush-masked smile.  
  
"Dance then." Daisuke motioned towards the dance floor.  
  
"Umm…." Takeru blushed a little and sunk into his chair. Daisuke brushed aside the   
mental commentary about how cute he looked.  
  
"Come on, Take-kun," Daisuke winked at Takeru, brushing the lock of hair away from   
his eyes, "You were here for the chicks."  
  
"Something like that." Takeru looked around a little embarrassed, readjusting himself in   
the chair. "Damn, who designed these chairs?"  
  
Daisuke chuckled slightly; leaning back in is own uncomfortable chair. "Well, you're in   
look, because you've just found yourself one heck of a babe." The redhead batted his   
eyelashes, puckered his lips, and ran a hand sensuously through his hair. Takeru burst   
out laughing.  
  
//So… give… me… noth… thing… just… feel  
And now this shit will follow//  
  
Takeru stooped laughing and seemingly steeled himself. He leapt up from the table.   
"Right you are Daisuke," Takeru grabbed his friend's hand, "Dance with me, babe."   
Takeru looked down at Daisuke expectantly, his trademark grin of silent confidence   
shining on his face.  
  
"Wha-what???" Daisuke blushed deeply, not making an effort to stand, nor pulling his   
hand away from Takeru's grip. Just enjoying the feel of Takeru's warm flesh against his   
own.  
  
"Come on, Daisuke. Let's dance." Takeru smiled. The smile was radiant enough to   
banish the dancing lights away forever. Daisuke melted.  
  
"Okay…. Okay, let's dance." Daisuke stood, resolve plastered on his face.  
  
//God begs me; he'll never see the light he wants to see  
God told me, I already got the life, oh I say  
God begs me; he'll never see the light he wants to see  
God told me, I already got the life, oh I say//  
  
Not letting go of Takeru's hand, Daisuke walked slowly towards the dance floor. His   
courage fleeing him, he started to sweat. Glancing nervously at Takeru, he saw that he   
was smiling. It made him feel a little better but he was still deathly nervous. Weaving   
through the sparsely occupied tables towards the dance floor, the bouncing lights   
suddenly got much denser. As they approached the dance floor, the song ended and   
another began. A love song.  
  
'Great. Just great. Thank you, higher powers.' Daisuke's blush deepened as they   
stepped out onto the dance floor. Takeru put an arm around Daisuke's neck.  
  
//Each day I can feel it swallow, inside something took from me  
I don't feel your deathly ways//  
  
Daisuke put his arm around Takeru's waist.  
  
//Each day I feel so hollow, inside always beating  
You'll never see, so come dance with me//  
  
They swayed to the song. They were two lone figures rocking gently back and forth,   
losing each other in the other's eyes. The other dancers melted away and left only them,   
staring into the other. Takeru's body was warm and inviting to Daisuke. Daisuke started   
gently rubbing Takeru's back.  
  
"Daisuke…" Takeru moved a little bit closer to the shorter boy. "You wanted to know   
why I was here? I wasn't here to pick up chicks, I was here to find you…"  
  
Daisuke was a little shocked. Okay, a lot shocked, but in a good way. After a little while   
of staring, he smiled sweetly.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Daisuke moved closer to Takeru, wrapping his arm   
fully around the other's waist and resting his head on Takeru's shoulder. Takeru let go of   
Daisuke's hand and wrapped it around his waist. Daisuke returned the hug.  
  
They swayed through this song and the next.  
  
//Dance with me//  
  
Through half-lidded eyes, the two looked back up at each other, understanding registered   
in both of their eyes. Takeru brushed the temper mental bang away from Daisuke's face,   
cupping his cheek. Takeru leaned down into his companion and their lips met in a surge   
of emotion.  
  
The song ended with the parting of their lips.  
  
//God begs me; he'll never see the light he wants to see  
God told me, I already got the life, oh I say  
God begs me; he'll never see the light he wants to see  
God told me, I already got the life//  
  
They left the dance floor, arms around each other's waists. Daisuke leaned his head on   
Takeru's shoulder, a smile playing across his face.  
  
"Takeru?" Daisuke snuggled in closer.  
  
"Yes, Dai-chan?" Takeru moved his arm from around Daisuke's waist to around his   
shoulders.  
  
Daisuke stopped and turned towards Takeru. "Thank you for finding me." Cupping his   
face, Daisuke leaned forward and they kissed again. Breaking the connection, Daisuke   
simply hugged Takeru to him. "Thank you so much."  
  
Takeru hugged Daisuke to himself, closing his eyes. "Thank you for waiting to be   
found."  
  
And the two walked off together, both much happier than they had been.  
  
//Got the life…//  
  
~~~~  
  
Fin.  



End file.
